Dark-Hunter/Sub-series
Were-Hunter, Dream-Hunter, and Hellchaser are sub-series of the Dark-Hunter series, written by Sherrilyn Kenyon, all set in the Dark-Hunterverse. Books Note, these are all contained within the Dark-Hunter series but given their own numbers for distinction. The numbers on the let refer to the number order within that sub-series. The Dark-Hunter number is in parenthesis. ''Were-Hunter'' series *0.5. "Dragonswan" (DH-1.1) *1.5. "Winter Born" (DH-5.1) #''Night Play'' (Aug. 3, 2004) (DH-5) #''Unleash the Night'' (Dec. 27, 2005) (DH-8) #''Dark Side of the Moon'' (May 30, 2006) (DH-9) #''Bad Moon Rising'' (Aug. 4, 2009) (DH-17; HC-1) #''No Mercy'' (Sept. 7, 2010) (DH-18) ''Dream-Hunter'' series *0.5. "Phantom Lover" (2003) (DH-2.1) #''The Dream-Hunter'' (Feb. 6, 2007) (DH-10) #''Upon the Midnight Clear'' (Oct. 30, 2007) (DH-12) #''Dream Chaser'' (Feb. 5, 2008) (DH-13) #''Dream Warrior'' (Feb. 3, 2009) (DH-16) #''The Guardian'' (Nov. 1, 2011) (DH-20; HC-2) ''Hellchaser'' series *0.5. "Where Angels Fear to Tread" (2008; DH-6.5) #''Bad Moon Rising'' (Aug. 4, 2009) (DH-17; WH-4) #''The Guardian'' (Nov. 1, 2011) (DH-20; DrmH-5) #''Time Untime'' (Aug. 7, 2012) (DH-21) #''Son of No One'' (Sept., 2014) (DH-23) #''Dragonbane'' (Aug. 4, 2015) (DH-24) Blurbs (WH #1) Night Play Bride McTierney has had it with men. They’re cheap, self-centered, and never love her for who she is. But though she prides herself on being independent, deep down she still yearns for a knight in shining armor. She just never expected her knight in shining armor to have a shiny coat of fur… Deadly and tortured, Vane Kattalakis isn’t what he seems. Most women lament that their boyfriends are dogs. In Bride’s case, hers is a wolf. A Were-Hunter wolf. Wanted dead by his enemies, Vane isn’t looking for a mate. But the Fates have marked Bride as his. Now he has three weeks to either convince Bride that the supernatural is real or he will spend the rest of his life neutered–something no self-respecting wolf can... (WH #2) Unleash the Night “It’s a predator eat predator world for the Were-Hunters. Danger haunts any given day. There is no one to trust. No one to love. Not if they want to live…” An orphan with no clan that will claim him, Wren Tigarian grew to adulthood under the close scrutiny and mistrust of those around him. A forbidden blend of two animals–snow leopard and white tiger–Wren has never listened to anyone when there was something he wanted. Now he wants Marguerite. Marguerite D’Aubert Goudeau is the daughter of a prominent U.S. Senator who hates the socialite life she’s forced to live. Like her mother before her, she has strong Cajun roots that her father doesn’t understand. Still, she has no choice but to try and... (WH #3) Dark Side of the Moon “It’s a predator eat predator world for the Were-Hunters. Danger haunts any given day. There is no one to trust. No one to love. Not if they want to live…” An orphan with no clan that will claim him, Wren Tigarian grew to adulthood under the close scrutiny and mistrust of those around him. A forbidden blend of two animals–snow leopard and white tiger–Wren has never listened to anyone when there was something he wanted. Now he wants Marguerite. Marguerite D’Aubert Goudeau is the daughter of a prominent U.S. Senator who hates the socialite life she’s forced to live. Like her mother before her, she has strong Cajun roots that her father doesn’t understand. Still, she has no choice but to try and... (DrmH #1) The Dream Hunter In the ethereal world of dreams, there are champions who fight to protect the dreamer and there are demons who prey on them… — Arik is such a predator. Condemned by the gods to live eternity without emotions, Arik can only feel when hes in the dreams of others. For thousands of years, hes drifted through the human unconscious, searching for sensation. Now hes finally found a dreamer whose vivid mind can fill his emptiness. Dr. Megeara Kafieri watched her father ruin himself and his reputation as he searched to prove Atlantis was real. Her deathbed promise to him to salvage his reputation has now brought her to Greece where she intends to prove once and for all that the fabled island is right where her father said it was. But frustration and bad luck... (DrmH #2) Upon the Midnight Clear Ever think Scrooge had it right before the ghosts ruined his life and left him vulnerable? At one time Aidan O’Conner was a world renowned celebrity who gave of himself and his money without wanting anything in return. Until those around him took without asking. Bitter betrayal came at him from all directions. Even those closest to him. Now he’s a man who wants nothing of the world or anyone who’s a part of it. Until the night he finds a stranger on his doorstep that he’s seen before… in his dreams. Born on Olympus as a goddess, Leta knows nothing of the human world. But a ruthless enemy has driven her from the world of dreams, into the home of the only man she knows. Her immortal powers are derived... (DrmH #3) Dream Chaser Dreaming was never so deadly or exciting…Hades doesn’t often give second chances. Xypher has one month on Earth as a human to redeem himself through one good deed or be condemned to eternal torture in Tartarus. Simone Dubois is a woman with a secret even she doesn’t know. She’s never understood why the dead haunt her, especially her sidekick who will never leave her alone. But over the years she’s learned to cope. At least until an intriguing and lethal stranger walks into her life. Now the fate of the world hangs in their hands… It was bad enough when just the dead relied in her. Now there’s Xypher who needs Simone to open a portal to hell. And you thought you had bad days… (DrmH #4) Dream Warrior We are the Dolophoni. Diligent. Vigilant. Fierce and inescapable. Servants of the Furies, we are the right hand of justice and no one stands before us. The son of Warcraft and Hate, Cratus spent eternity battling for the ancient gods who birthed him. He was death to any who crossed him. Until the day he laid down his arms and was banished into exile. Now an ancient enemy has been unleashed and our dreams are his chosen battlefield. The only hope we have is the one god who swears he will never fight again. As a Dream-Hunter, Delphine has spent eternity protecting mankind from the predators who prey on our unconscious state. But now that her allies have been turned, she knows in order to survive, the Dream-Hunters need a new... (WH #4)(HC #1) Bad Moon Rising In the world of the Were-Hunters, like stays with like. Species don’t mix and they definitely don’t fall in love. But from the moment Aimee Peltier took in a wounded wolf, her heart wouldn’t listen to what her head told her. However, Fang Kattalakis isn’t just a wolf; he is the brother of two of the most powerful members of the Omegrion: the ruling council that enforces the laws of the lyncanthropes. His brothers are the wolf representatives and Aimee’s mother represents the Bear clan. Aimee is the heir apparent for her species. There is no way these two can ever be together and they know it. But when war comes to Sanctuary, the establishment run by Aimee’s family, sides must be chosen and enemies are forced into shaky... (WH #5) No Mercy Live fast, fight hard and if you have to die then take as many of your enemies with you as you can. That is the Amazon credo and it was one Samia lived and died by. Now in contemporary New Orleans, the immortal Amazon warrior is about to learn that there’s a worse evil coming to slaughter mankind than she’s ever faced before. Shapeshifter Dev Peltier has stood guard at the front of Sanctuary for almost two hundred years and in that time, he’s seen it all. Or so he thought. Now their enemies have discovered a new source of power- one that makes a mockery of anything faced to date. The war is on and Dev and Sam are guarding ground zero. But in order to win, they will have to break the most cardinal of all rules and pray it doesn’t unravel the... (DrmH #5)(HC #2) The Guardian As a Dream-Hunter, Lydia has been charged with the most sacred and dangerous of missions. She’s to descend into the Nether Realm and find the missing god of dreams before he betrays the secrets that could kill all of them. What she never expects is to be taken prisoner by the Realm’s most vicious guardian. Seth’s time is running out. If he can’t hand over the key to Olympus and the heart of Zeus, then his own life and soul will be forfeit. No matter the torture, he hasn’t been able to break the god in his custody. But when a rescuer appears, he decides to try a new tactic. When these two lock wills, one of them must give. But Lydia isn’t just guarding the gates of Olympus, she’s holding back the darkest of powers. If she fails, an ancient evil will roam the earth once more and no one... (HC #3) Time Untime The Mayans aren’t the only ones with a 2012 prophecy... — Long before recorded history, there was a warrior so feared that everyone trembled before his wrath. Only a brutal betrayal by the one closest to him could defeat him. But not even death was the end of a man so strong. The Time Untime approaches… Kateri Avani has been plagued her entire life with dreams she doesn’t understand. Images of places she’s never been and of a man she’s never seen. Her quest for answers has driven her to Las Vegas where she hopes to finally silence the demons in her mind. What she never anticipates is coming face to face with the warrior who has haunted her her entire life. Ren Waya came back from the dead to... (HC #4) Son of No One It’s not easy being life’s own personal joke, but Josette Landry has made an unstable peace with the beast. Completely down on her luck, Josette takes a job with a local paranormal group as a photographer and camerawoman. Yeah, they’re even crazier than she is. The only paranormal thing she believes in is the miracle that keeps her rusted out hoopty running. But when something truly evil is released into the world, they are forced to call in reinforcement. From the moment Josette meets Cadegan, she knows something about him isn’t quite right. Mysterious and armed with lethal sarcasm, he seems a lot older than his age. Centuries ago, Cadegan was viciously betrayed into an immortal prison by the only person he’d ever trusted. Forced against his will to do good, he hates everything in life. All... (HC #5) Dragonbane Out of all the mysterious boarders who call Sanctuary home, no one is more antisocial or withdrawn than Maxis Drago. But then, it’s hard to blend in with the modern world when you have a fifty foot wingspan. Centuries ago, he was cursed by an enemy who swore to see him fall. An enemy who took everything from him and left him forever secluded. But Fate is a bitch, with a wicked sense of humor. And when she throws old enemies together and threatens the wife he thought had died centuries ago, he comes back with a vengeance. Modern day New Orleans has become a battleground for the oldest of evils. And two dragons will hold the line, or go down in flames. References